jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
McDonald's
McDonald's is an American fast food company, founded in 1940 as a restaurant operated by Richard and Maurice McDonald, in San Bernardino, California, United States. They rechristened their business as a hamburger stand, and later turned the company into a franchise, with the Golden Arches logo being introduced in 1953 at a location in Phoenix, Arizona. In 1955, Ray Kroc, a businessman, joined the company as a franchise agent and proceeded to purchase the chain from the McDonald brothers. McDonald's had its original headquarters in Oak Brook, Illinois, but moved its global headquarters to Chicago in early 2018. McDonald's is the world's largest restaurant chain by revenue, serving over 69 million customers daily in over 100 countries across approximately 36,900 outlets as of 2016. Although McDonald's is best known for its hamburgers, cheeseburgers and french fries, they also feature chicken products, breakfast items, soft drinks, milkshakes, wraps, and desserts. In response to changing consumer tastes and a negative backlash because of the unhealthiness of their food, the company has added to its menu salads, fish, smoothies, and fruit. The McDonald's Corporation revenues come from the rent, royalties, and fees paid by the franchisees, as well as sales in company-operated restaurants. According to a BBC report published in 2012, McDonald's is the world's second-largest private employer (behind Walmart) with 1.9 million employees, 1.5 million of whom work for franchises. Promotions Universal * Greenwoods (1986) * An American Tail (1986) * Flushed Away (2006) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Bee Movie (2007) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) * How to Train Your Dragon (2010) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Megamind (2010) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Puss in Boots (2011) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) * The Croods (2013) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Home (2015) * Minions (2015) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * Trolls (2016) * Sing (2016) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Crash Bandicoot: The First N. Sane Movie (2019) * The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019)'' '' Disney * Toy Story (1995) (Europe and Asia only) * Hercules (1997) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Planet NX (2000) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Treasure Planet (2002) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Brother Bear (2003) * The Incredibles (2004) * Chicken Little (2005) * The Wild (2006) * Cars (2006) * Incredibles 2 (2018) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) * Toy Story 4 (2019) * Frozen 2 (2019) Warner Bros. * Space Jam (1996) * Alternate Reality (2006) * TMNT (2007) * Alternate Reality 2 (2009) * All[[All Hail Princess| Hail Princess]] (2010) * Lucky (2011) * Fairy Tale Times (2012) * Alternate Reality: The Lost Dimensions (2012) * Little Mattie (2013) * The Lego Movie (2014) * Alaina Gleen (2016) * Alternate Reality Forever (2016) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) * Juliana and the Power Gang (2017) * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) * Jeremy: Ultimate Generations (2019) * Medieval Quest (2019) Cartoon Network * Adventure Time (2014) 20th Century Fox * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) * Rio (2011) * The Wrath of Magic Girl (2011) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Epic (2013) * Go City! (2014) * The Book of Life (2014) * Magic Girl & Power Boy (2014) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Go City!: World's Most Wanted (2017) * Magic Girl: The Mystery of the Past (2017) Sony * Surf's Up (2007) * The Smurfs (2011) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * The Smurfs 2 (2013) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Two Teenage Ghost (2016) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * Peter Rabbit (2018) * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Paramount * Twin, Duo, and Double (2007) * The Adventures to the Treasure Island (2007) * The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) * Candy Quest (2008) * Hotel for Dogs (2009) * Virtual Journey (2009) * The Last Airbender (2010) * Twin, Duo, and Three (2010) * The Flamingo Prince (2011) * Pound Puppies (2012) * Arlene: The Final Part (2013) * Virtual Journey: Level Two (2013) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) * Red-Haired Flame (2015) * The Adventures in Medieval (2015) * Pound Puppies 2 (2016) * Crazy Rush! (2016) * Virtual Journey: Next Dimensions (2017) * The Legend of Magic Sword (2017) * Crawler, Liger and Ratty: The Three Animals (2018) * Bumblebee (2018) * Puffy's Big Break (2019) Nickelodeon * SpongeBob SquarePants (2012) Happy Meals Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! See also * Burger King Category:Company Category:Merchandise